1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and/or a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor device may include transistors having different threshold voltages. An example of such transistors with different threshold voltages may include a combination of a logic transistor and a static random access memory (SRAM) or a dynamic random access memory transistor, and so on.
Research has been conducted for a method of adjusting the threshold voltages of such transistors included in the semiconductor device.